


Danny Versus The Sorting Hat

by digigirl02



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Gryffindor, Humor, Pottermore, Slytherin, The Horsemen as Family, The Sorting Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digigirl02/pseuds/digigirl02
Summary: Lula doesn't understand why Daniel is being so stubborn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation at work about Hogwarts houses. I own nothing.

Danny Versus The Sorting Hat

"Come on Danny."  
"No."  
"Aren't you the least bit curious?"  
"Not really."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"What are you two arguing about this time?"  
"I have just signed Danny up for Pottermore and he is refusing to take the sorting hat quiz."  
"Oh."  
"I don't know what you're complaining about. I have already picked out an owl and had been issued a wand, which is stupid. Whoever heard of a wand made out of dogwood and unicorn hair anyway?"  
"You can't just humor her can you?"  
"No, because I find this whole thing to be ridiculous."  
"How so?"  
"It just is."  
"Come on, Pottermore is a lot of fun. Personally I'm in Gryffindor and have a mahogany and phoenix feather wand."  
"Same with me. Gryffindors unite."  
"I still think that this is a waste of time."  
"What is a waste of time?"  
"Henley, can you please tell Lola and Jack here that Pottermore is a waste of time."  
"You haven't joined Pottermore yet? I thought everyone here was already a member."  
"I don't see why they would be."  
"Isn't it kind of odd that a magician is not into a wizarding role playing game?"  
"It's childish."  
"Says the guy who does card tricks all day."  
"It's a valid art form and don't tell me that you are on Pottermore as well Merritt?"  
"I am. I have just finished book two."  
"I'm on three."  
"Four."  
"So am I."  
"You're all insane."  
"Come on, you have to take the sorting hat quiz."  
"Why?"  
"To see where you belong."  
"And what is I don't fit into any of the house stereotypes?"  
"Then you're a muggle."  
"Excuse me?"  
"A non magical person. Come on Danny you don't want to be the only horsemen left out. Even Dylan is on it. It's a rite of passage."  
"Fine. if I take it will you four shut up about it?"  
"Yeah."  
"Sure, why not."  
"Henley, Merritt?"  
"Come on Atlas, join us. I know you want too."  
"Stop it with that creepy voice Merritt."  
"Okay, I'll take the stupid test."  
"What stupid test?"  
"Daniel here has finally decided to join Pottermore."  
"Good for you. What took you so long?"  
"My dignity."  
"Like you had much of that to start with."  
"These questions are stupid."  
"Who knows, maybe you'll learn something new about yourself."  
"I doubt it. Okay I just finished."  
"So what is your result?"  
"Yeah, we're all dying to know."  
"Slytherin."


End file.
